Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations!

* * *

Episode 1: Turnabout Memories

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"The beginning of one of the best games in the franchise, if not THE best." *5 wins*

"College aged Phoenix." *ding*

"Phoenix in a pink sweater." *ding*

"I love how nervous and sarcastic Mia is here. Really makes her more a character than she was in previous games." *ding*

(In court) "This game's Court Begins theme." *3 wins*

"Our first look at a young Mia Fey, and she is very beautiful." *ding*

"Younger Winston Payne with an odd hairdo." *ding*

"Phoenix's testimony." *ding*

(Tutorial on cross-examination) "Tutorial!" *ding*

"Also as to why Mia acts like this is the first time she's ever done this, it's most likely attributed to the trauma she endured when watching Terry Fawles die on the stand in front of her, making her forget everything that goes on in a trial." *ding*

( _Objection! 2004_ ) *ding*

"Holy crap, a somewhat competent Payne?! That's a win in itself!" *ding*

(Mia believing in Phoenix no matter what) "Judging by Phoenix's reaction, this speech has no doubt left a huge impact on his life decisions. Heck, if it wasn't for her defense and acquittal of him, he probably wouldn't be the Ace Attorney we know and love." *6 wins*

(Phoenix on his relationship to Dahlia) "Setting up the heartbreak later on." *ding*

"Dahlia Hawthorne." *ding*

"Also Dahlia's theme, _Distant Traces of Beauty_ , which captures her serene facade perfectly with a subtle hint of her true nature underneath." *ding*

(Dahlia: ...You haven't change a bit... Mia Fey.) "Foreshadowing!" *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Caught!_ ) "Yep!" *3 wins*

(Dahlia swishing her hair) "Wow! One of the more subtle personality changes. For the majority of her screentime until now, she took on a sweet and innocent appearance, but here she sports an indifferent look on her face and behaves in the exact opposite way." *2 wins*

"Mia, under the threat of being disbarred, chooses to push on ahead to expose Dahlia and save Phoenix. If THAT isn't determination, I don't know what it is!" *ding*

(Dahlia's breakdown) "YIKES!" *ding*

(Payne's breakdown) "And that is how Winston Payne as we know him came to be: losing to a rookie, and given a taste of his own words, so to speak." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Phoenix: The Dollie I saw isn't the same!) "Twin-shadowing." *ding*

(About Phoenix's "friend") "Well, we all know who he's talking about. Still, striving to save one's friend is always a win." *ding*

Total Win Score: 39

Award: **The Road to a Successful Law Career!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, please read and review like always. Next will be one of the most unique cases in the series.**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations!

* * *

Episode 2: The Stolen Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"The case intro." *ding*

"Detective Gumshoe's shadow!" *ding*

"Maya!" *ding*

"Pearl!" *ding*

(Phoenix introducing Maya and Pearl) "This is a nice intro to those who haven't played the previous games, although they do spoil certain events." *ding*

"Adrian Andrews is back!" *ding*

(The Ami Fey statue and Shichishito) "Final case-shadowing." *ding*

"And here comes one the best aspects of this case: instead of investigating a murder for the first half, our heroes are on the trail of a master thief!" *ding*

(On the state of the broken urn) "Nice callback to 2-2." *ding*

"Also, as to why Maya is not aware of the Sacred Urn's state, even though it should have been obvious, it's likely that she forgot due to the shock that her aunt was involved in the plot to frame her for murder." *half-win*

"Luke Atmey." *2 wins*

(Phoenix: The name's Wright. Phoenix Wright... Ace Attorney.) *5 wins*

(Examining the stepladder) "The ladder vs stepladder gag." *ding*

"Ron DeLite." *ding*

(Maya: A-A Psyche-Lock?) "As to why Maya seems ignorant here, other than giving newcomers a tutorial on Psyche-Locks, I'm going to say that Morgan kept this a secret from Maya due to her belief that since she is not worthy of being the Master of Kurain, then she doesn't deserve to know the true power of one of their sacred heirlooms." *ding*

"Also, Atmey finds a way to fool the Magatama without possibly realizing it." *ding*

"Larry!" *ding*

(Atmey informing our heroes about Prosecutor Godot) "Some info on the rival." *ding*

"Godot." *ding*

(Godot: What a stupid question!) "That in-your-face attitude." *ding*

(Godot's theme) "Yep!" *3 wins*

"We get our first hint of Godot's hatred for Phoenix: intentionally mispronouncing our hero's surname as 'Trite,' which means repetitive or unimportant." *ding*

(Godot's coffee animation) "Yep!" *ding*

(Cross-examining Gumshoe) "While Phoenix presses Detective Gumshoe on every statement, Godot doesn't do or say anything at all, though this could be observing and studying Phoenix's strategy and how he works." *ding*

(Coffee dripping over Phoenix's face, courtesy of Godot) "Hahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Desiree: Hold it!) "Saving your spouse!" *ding*

(Atmey's "breakdown") "Yep." *ding*

"Also, a good way to trick our heroes into thinking they've beaten him." *ding*

(Godot drinking a huge amount of coffee once Phoenix provides some solid proof) "Between this and Nahyuta's defeat animation, I don't know which is more satisfying. Probably Nahyuta's, but I'll give Godot some credit." *ding*

(The Judge declares Ron not guilty.) "Whoa! A client that's been cleared the first time we meet our rival? Coolness!" *ding*

"Also, confetti!" *ding*

(Godot shows up and breaks the bad news) "Wow. Just as soon as Godot appears outside the courtroom, we know there's going to be bad news." *ding*

(Phoenix: He may be quiet... But he's the most dangerous enemy I've ever faced...) "Very well put, Phoenix. That is... until you and your future subordinates meet Simon Blackquill, perhaps.) *ding*

"Really one of the best twists in the series. Just after Phoenix clears his client of larceny, he has to defend him in a murder." *ding*

(How Ron and Desiree got together) "That's pretty heroic of Ron." *ding*

"Also, saving your future spouse!" *ding*

"More background on Godot! At least all we can get out of Gumshoe anyway." *ding*

(Maya pushing the buzzer and Gumshoe's reaction) "Hahahahahaha..." *2 wins*

"Larry's Psyche-Lock segment." *ding*

"Now that Ron's facing the murder charge he sought to avoid, there's only one thing he has to do: tell Phoenix the truth and he's free. Unless your name's Matt Engarde." *ding*

(Ron admitting he's been blackmailed into committing the other heists) "Foreshadowing Atmey's true role in the Mask*DeMasque scheme." *ding*

(Pearl brings back the Sacred Urn and confrims it's the real deal) "Yay!" *ding*

(Adrian: Your name does you justice, Mr. Wright!) "That it does!" *ding*

(Phoenix allowing Ron to testify) "Having faith in your client." *ding*

"Atmey's plan is brilliant: kill Bullard, frame Ron, take the blame for Mask*DeMasque as an alibi, and use the double jeopardy rule to avoid being convicted for his real crime." *ding*

"Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is foreshadowing Mia's past relationship with Godot in this game. Seriously, look at Godot's reaction to Mia." *ding*

(Defeating Luke Atmey without presenting evidence) "A real unique way to solve the case. In order to expose the real criminal, Phoenix finds one contradictory statement, presses it, and saves the day." *ding*

(Atmey's true breakdown) "Ha! Gotcha this time!" *ding*

"Confetti again!" *ding*

(Pearl slapping Phoenix) "Uncalled for, but... it's Pearl, so..." *half-win*

(The picture of Maya and Pearl fawning over the restored urn) "Aww..." *ding*

Total Win Score: 58

Award: **Broken Bowl/Urn Put Back Together**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for The Stolen Turnabout. Please read and review. And thank you, PierceTheVeils, for acknowledging my project.**

 **Next time, the case of real vs fake.**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations!

* * *

Episode 3: Recipe for Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "What?! The judge is handing down a guilty verdict? With Phoenix Wright losing...? To WINSTON PAYNE, of all people?! Definitely motivates us to get to the bottom of this case." *ding*

"Though the opening does show the true culprit spiking his victim's cup with poison, we still don't see his face, so that's a win." *ding*

(Gumshoe showing Phoenix and Maya the magazine for this case) "It's nice to have a fan favorite like Gumshoe introducing our heroes to the case this time around." *ding*

(Maya's nickname for Nick's imposter) "Ha ha ha ha ha... 'Xin Eohp.' I like it." *ding*

(Re-introducing Maggey Byrde) "Callback to 2-1." *ding*

"Also, Maggey's cute Tres Bien outfit." *ding*

(Maggey's description of the fake Phoenix) "I'm still baffled on how Maggey and the whole court didn't see through this charade. I mean, the skin color (I'm not racist, just saying), the Brooklyn accent, the overall personality change, and as we find out later, the cardboard badge." *minus 3 wins*

"It may not have been brought up at any point, but I love that there's a doodle of Mask*DeMasque on the paper." *ding*

"Also, the name 'MC Bomber.'" *ding*

"Despite the Magatama being stolen earlier, Phoenix can still see Psyche-Locks, foreshadowing Armstrong's terrible habits and setting up a potential red herring." *ding*

(Armstrong's "interview" with Maya) "Aww, poor Maya. Oh, well. She'll enjoy her job while it lasts, though." *ding*

(Maya appears in her new waitress uniform) "That actually... looks good on her." *ding*

(Furio Tigre's roar) "Meep." *ding*

(Tigre himself shows up) "Yipe!" *ding*

"Also, Furio 'The Tiger' Tigre." *ding*

"And his theme!" *ding*

(The real reason for Kudo's frequent visits to Tres Bien) "Ugh..." *removes 2 wins*

"Godot showing up before we face him in court." *ding*

(In court) "The judge being fearful of Phoenix, despite the obvious fact the one he met a month ago was a phony, is a sight to behold." *ding*

(Gumshoe takes the stand.) "Aww... Poor guy." *ding*

(Godot not being able to see the ketchup on Maggey's apron) "Foreshadowing!" *ding*

(Kudo singing the pigeon song and eating seeds) "Hahahahahahahaha." *ding*

(Phoenix: He's gotta be using some sort of infinite ammo code with that box of seeds...) "Two up, two down, left, right, left, right, B, A?" *ding*

(Judge: Bailiff! Escort the witness out of the courtroom!) "Way to go, Your Honor!" *ding*

(Gumshoe's Psyche-Lock segment) "Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha..." *2 wins*

"Lisa Basil." *half-win for limited screentime and relevance*

(Maya: ...What? This is madness! Phoenix: No, Maya. That is SPARDA.) "300 reference." *ding*

(Gumshoe makes a lunchbox for Maggey.) "Aww..." *ding*

(At Tender Lender) "That's a real shiny desk The Tiger's got there." *ding*

(Maggey: ...She was sort of creepy... and had a cackling laugh.) "Foreshadowing Viola's role in the frameup." *ding*

(Gumshoe gives our heroes another lunchbox) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, the fact that Gumshoe thought ahead on something like this." *ding*

"Gumshoe to the rescue!" *5 wins*

(Presenting Kudo's apology letter/"testimony") "Putting a somewhat useless looking piece of evidence to good use." *ding*

(The _Pursuit_ theme finally plays) "Finally! I thought we'd never hear this music." *2 wins*

(Godot not showing an ounce of fear when Tigre has the rest of the court shaking in their boots) "That's pretty badass." *2 wins*

(Epic shot of Gumshoe bursting through the courtroom doors) "Yep!" *ding*

"Also, Gumshoe to the rescue once again!" *5 more wins*

(The Tiger's breakdown) "WHOA!" *3 wins for sheer awesomeness!*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Maggey eating Gumshoe's lunchbox with an excited Maya in the background) "This shot, right here. It's perfect." *ding*

Total Win Score: 46.5

Award: **Infinite Ammo!**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this took a while. This is one of those cases where it was hard to find something positive about, but there it is. You'll notice I hardly wrote anything about Jean Armstrong, because he's not really all that sympathetic. But the one case I do winning though will come at a later time.**

 **Anyway, please read and review.**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations!

* * *

Episode 4: Turnabout Beginnings

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "A shaky bridge, a hostage situation, a shooting, and a young girl falling off said bridge? This is intense right from the get-go." *ding*

"Also, we see Phoenix in a hospital bed looking up his mentor's very first case, setting up for the grand finale." *ding*

(Diego Armando appears) "WHOA! Look at this guy! Different hair color, but same style. The cocky smirk, the vest, the 'Ha...!' This is Godot!" *ding*

"Also, with what we learned in the first case (which I forgot to mention), this is the lawyer Dahlia poisoned, which also helps build up to 3-5." *ding*

(About the rookie prosecutor who had been dubbed a "genius") "Oh, boy." *ding*

(In court) "Hey, it's the judge from Luke Atmey's Mask*DeMasque trial." *ding*

"Also, a young Miles Edgeworth!" *ding*

"Whose fashion sense was influenced by his mentor." *ding*

"Also, the fact that Edgeworth prosecutes this case means it doesn't end well for the defendant. That, and... a certain someone." *ding*

(Detective Gumshoe takes the stand) "I like his coat here." *ding*

(Gumshoe: You... You're really gorgeous.) "Compliments!" *ding*

(Armando: There's a reason they call this kid a "genius.") "Yep, and his name is Manfred von Karma." *ding*

"Dahlia's first actual appearance in court." *ding*

"Also, 'Melissa Foster.' Good alias." *ding*

(When Mia presses Dahlia/"Melissa" on her third statement, the latter does her crying act) "Continuity." *ding*

"Also, Dahlia really plays the delicate and fragile flower role pretty well in both this and the first episode." *ding*

( _Reminiscence ~ Hazy Scenery at the Bridge_ ) "One of the saddest songs in the series." *ding*

(Mia on Dahlia's motive) "True indeed, Valerie did help make a demon out of Dahlia. And the guilt she felt the past five years not only weighed on her conscience, and it also got her killed. Very strong motive for Dahlia to kill." *ding*

(Fawles shows everyone a certain pendant) "Well now we know why Mia reacted when Phoenix showed her." *ding*

"Terry Fawles' death is one of the biggest tearjerkers in the series, and it's easy to see why. Five years ago, he was manipulated by a 14-year-old Dahlia Hawthorne into participating in a phony kidnapping for 2 million dollar diamond along with Valerie. Then, under the pretense of love, they form a suicide pact: if none of them trust each other, they would drink poison. Then, they betrayed him and left him to take the death penalty for a murder that never occurred; five years later, he breaks out of a prison wagon in order to call Valerie and ask her why she betrayed him, and then she gets herself killed by her stepsister who then frames Fawles for that as well. Finally, at the trial when he learns that Dahlia had survived, he asks HER why, and then he drinks the poison himself. Three wins for one of the most genuinely tragic moments of the franchise." *3 wins*

"Also, this case ends with the real murderer winning and getting away with it. Up until this point, that's never happened before. (Unless you count DGS1-3, that is... chronologically speaking.)" *ding*

(Armando comforts Mia) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, Godot's theme, which further confirms his true identity." *ding*

(Armando: The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over.) *6 wins*

Total Win Score: 31

Award: **Courtroom training videos**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. Since this was a trial only section, this was a long and sort of short chapter. Anyway, please read and review like always.**


	5. EGA Episode 5

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations!

* * *

Episode 5: Bridge to the Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"Showing screenshots from all the cases that involved the Fey clan and Dahlia Hawthorne." *ding*

"Also, foreshadowing Dahlia's connection to the Fey clan." *ding*

(Phoenix sees Iris on the cover of _Oh! Cult!_ ) "Kicking off the plot of an amazing case." *ding*

"Hazakura Temple." *ding*

"Also, its theme song provides an air of mystery and serenity, befitting not just the temple, but Eagle Mountain as well." *ding*

(Elise Deauxnim) "Meeting the victim of this case before her demise." *ding*

(Phoenix: A fight between a lawyer and an overgrown boiler? Who'd want to see that?") "Well, fans of _Marvel vs. Capcom_ would." *ding*

"Sister Iris." *ding*

(Maya: If it hadn't been for that crest I wouldn't have known it was her.) "True identity-shadowing!" *ding*

"Also, a whole investigation section where a crime hasn't even occurred yet! Until the end." *ding*

(Second investigation section) "For the first time in the series, we get to play an entire investigation chapter as someone other than Phoenix! And it's Edgeworth! That's worth a win or two!" *4 wins*

(Edgeworth: This must be what Wright was talking about... the Psycholocks!) "Another showing of that particular trait where Edgeworth can't get the names of certain things right. It's pretty endearing." *ding*

"Also, 'Psycholocks.' For those who are unaware, it's actually a reference to what Psyche-Locks were oringally referred to in the Japanese version." *ding*

"This scene with Edgeworth defending Iris on the condition that she tell Phoenix the truth about five years ago is heartwarming in several ways: it shows how much Edgeworth has grown as a person, and that Iris intends to keep her promise." *ding*

(Gumshoe: The truth is... when I was a kid... I wanted to be a wizard!) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *3 wins*

"Also, the awkward silence that follows." *ding*

(Gumshoe triggers the Pursuit theme) "Hahahahahahahahahaha." *ding*

(Edgeworth: The defense is ready, Your Honor.) "Living out your childhood dream... if only for a day or so." *ding*

(*whip crack*) "Oh, boy." *ding*

(Franziska arrives) "Franziska von Karma." *2 wins*

"Also, her version of Great Revival." *2 more wins*

"Also also, a duel between adopted siblings." *ding*

"Sister Bikini is one of the most honest and sincere witnesses we've had in the series; she's testifying as to what she actually thought she saw and isn't lying." *3 wins for that alone*

(Franziska: You huffy-puffy, loosey-goosey excuse for a whimpering whining wuss of a witness!) "Savage!" *ding*

"Larry's so-called 'sketch.'" *ding*

"Also, everyone's reaction to said sketch" *1 win each*

"Phoenix is back in the game! Literally and figuratively!" *ding*

(Phoenix recalling his first time meeting Franziska) "Recapping _Justice For All_ again." *ding*

"The game doesn't say much to avoid spoilers, but we pretty much know that Franziska's dad may gotten the death penalty for killing Miles's father... or died in prison maybe." *ding*

"Also, playing through the trilogy again helps us realize that Manfred von Karma is pretty much indirectly responsible for the entire events of the trilogy up to this point. Well, him and Redd White." *ding*

"Investigating with Franziska..." *ding*

(Pearl: Ah...! Mr. Nick!) "We found Pearl!" *3 wins*

(Godot appears) "Ah, finally." *ding*

"And also, Phoenix finally starts to know why Godot hates him so much, even it's really not Phoenix's fault." *ding*

(The Inner Temple garden) "Investigating the real crime scene." *ding*

"Also, the area surround the stone lantern is a great giveaway to the real criminal in hindsight." *ding*

(After an earthquake hits Eagle Mountain) "Concern for your friends." *ding*

(Five more trick locks show up, and so does "Iris") "Looking at the way she stares at Phoenix, it's clear that this may not be the Iris we've been defending in court." *ding*

(Bikini: Mystic Morgan had three daughters... not two.) "Plot twist!" *ding*

(Gumshoe's song as he investigates the courtyard) "Yep!" *ding*

("Iris'" explanation for Dahlia's misdeeds) "I'm giving Dahlia some credit here. Now that she's dead and a ghost inhabiting a spirit medium's body, she can easily pose as Iris and emotionally manipulate everyone, while attempting to justify her actions." *ding*

"Your heart has to be made out of stone in order to not feel sorry for Pearl here, after learning what her mother was planning to do with her." *ding*

(Godot: We'll settle everything in court tomorrow... Once and for all.) "Setting up for the final showdown." *ding*

(Back in court) "Yay! Our old judge is back!" *3 wins*

(Phoenix: No matter how you try to conceal the truth... You can never pull the wool over the eyes of a real defense attorney!) "Dang, Phoenix! That's pretty badass!" *7 wins*

"It's pretty cool when one plays through the case again, we see Godot giving subtle hints, cluing us in that he wants the trial to end with his arrest." *ding*

(Dahlia's final breakdown/exorcism) "YES!" *20 wins*

(Judge: Each case is different, and takes place in its own world, if you will. In order to fully understand that world... first we have to immerse ourselves in it completely.) "The _Ace Attorney_ franchise in a nutshell. *3 wins*

(Godot: Objection!) "Thought it was over, didn't you? Nope! True, the game's Big Bad is finally taken care of, but Misty's real killer has yet to be discovered." *ding*

"Now comes Phoenix's greatest challenge yet: he has to solve the case all by himself, without any help from Mia, Iris, or anyone else." *ding*

(Maya on the stand) "One of the saddest moments in the series comes into play: Phoenix's friend Maya had just lost her mother, and now she has to recall the events of that terrible night in front of the whole court, and Nick has to question her on everything. Someone give her a hug." *ding*

(Judge: I'm not spony bard, I'll have you know!) " _Final Fantasy IV_ reference!" *ding*

(The lights from Godot's visor glowing in the darkness) "Yep!" *ding*

(Redone version of Pursuit from the first game) "Yep!" *5 wins*

(Phoenix and Mia doing the Super Objection!) *6 wins*

(Godot's breakdown) "Yep!" *10 wins*

(Godot's confession to everything) "Admitting to your mistakes, not that it excuses his actions, but still..." *ding*

(Godot: You'd do well to remember this, Maya... The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over.) "Truer words have never been spoken. And it's the perfect cue for the trial music." *3 wins*

(Phoenix: Even after Dahlia Hawthorne was found guilty... I still believed in you.) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, forgiveness!" *ding*

(Godot: Don't you think so... Phoenix Wright?) "Acknowledgement." *ding*

"Also, Phoenix drinking a mug of coffee." *ding*

"I think it's better that there's no confetti this time around. This case was just so tragic and heartbreaking, the confetti and the gallery cheering would just ruin the atmosphere." *3 wins*

(Mia: I'm proud of you, Phoenix.) "So are we, Mia. So are we." *ding*

(On Maya putting on a brave face for Pearl) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, just about every Ace Attorney superstar is here now: Phoenix, Larry, Maya, Edgeworth, Franziska, and Gumshoe." *6 wins total*

(The photo of Misty's little girls) "Aww..." *2 wins for cuteness*

"The end credits theme is a beautiful piece of music, mixing several themes such as the Court Begins music and Maya's theme, providing a great sense of closure as Shu Takumi originally intended." *2 wins*

"Once again, the 'Where Are They Now?' segments!" *ding*

(Maya promising to be a good big sister Pearl and Nick... as long as she doesn't end up being locked up or kidnapped.) "If only you knew ahead of time, Maya." *ding*

(The DeLites running a crime-fighting business) "Cool!" *ding*

"Also, their motto: 'Cut it out, PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!'" *ding*

(Bikini: I can hardly wait for Iris to come back!) "Kind of sad in hindsight that we fans never do see Iris after this game, but still heartwarming that Bikini still sees her as her daughter." *ding*

"How fitting that the last character to get his own 'Where Are They Now?' segment is the first defendant in the trilogy and overall series, Larry Butz." *ding*

(The sketch of all the main characters of the trilogy) "No objections here!" *ding*

Total Win Score: 147

Award: **Sharing a cup of coffee**

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaand... that's it for** _ **Trials and Tribulations**_ **, folks! Please read and review like always, and thank you for joining me on this journey!**

 **Next time, I will revisit the first main game in 3D. Yes.** _ **Dual Destinies**_ **, the debut of a really eager young attorney in yellow, and the Comeback King's return to the courts!**


End file.
